blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylar/Dark Recalcitrance ~Demonic Credibility~
Sylar's Theme ''' ''Dark Recalcitrance ~Demonic Credibility~ ''' :''Hah! :You all run around their world we're allowed to live in :Hiding from facing the truth :Pretend its all gonna be fine--the world makes me sick! :Time to destroy the shackles...rules and sanctions don’t apply to a soul like mine! :Never called a saint and branded the demon at birth, I don’t know where it was :But the mental chains were broken off my wrists and let a calamitous lightning free! :Now its time to make a unrestrained storm for hell to see! :You think you’ll be the one to put control on the storm brewing rage within me? :Yeah I’m the one who has the nerve to disagree! :Think twice before you stand to me! :I can see right through those worthless words! :Tired of hearing the whining masses, saw the evil and they all ran! :You seem to underestimate who I am--! :Ooooh storm within, violence and sin! Keeps me fearless--keeps me from becoming like you! :How do you like it?! :Hah! :Open your eyes to demonic credibility! :You’ll get no respect! :Don’t cry to me for fuckin’ sympathy! :Nothing is ever gonna bring my soul to its knees! :Never gonna look up , bring it on or shut up! :You’re on the ground now get back up--! :So blind to an actual evil! Never again seeing through your eyes! :Hah! :Stand up and get up or don’t even step in front of me! :Stand up and get up act like you need to be! :Walk with me or against me, but stand in my way and be ready to witness demonic credibility--! :Control, me? Only in your dreams… :Chains shackles I know no restraint, never ran! :Oh hell you seem to underestimate who I am! :All you do is talk, come on and back it up with a walk! :Swallow that hateful reality--! :Death, Sin, violence, sorrow, hate, its the power that commands our world! :Ooooh chaotic evil storm, touched by the twisted lightning gotta unleash that violence--tear it all down! :How do you like it?! :Hah! :You'll get no respect! :Don’t cry to me for sympathy--! :Its all a part of the demonic credibility! :This world isn’t going to change gotta break it all to chaos and be that change if you wanna be free! :No right no wrong its been that way for too long! :Stopped caring about the morality of it all long ago :Not a person of ideals, no peace, no order I'll believe! :I still stand while you all stare to the sky and wait for a false protection :Ignore that evil--news for you, its gonna cause that security to crumble! :Not a force was behind the choice of who I wish to be! :This is exactly who I’m choosing to be! :Get out of my way before I acquaint you to a demonic credibility! :You think you can put control on the storm brewing wrath within me? :Yeah I’m the one who has the nerve to disagree! :Think twice before you stand to me :I can see right through the false world! :You seem to underestimate who I am--! :Ooooh let the storm begin to brew, ruinous lightning coursing right through you! :How’d you like it?! :Hah! :You’ll get no respect! :Don’t cry to me for sympathy! :Nothing is ever gonna bring restraint to me! :Uncontrolled storm vaporize the falsity--It starts now it ain’t gonna be stopped! :I see right through it all...! :You still have the nerve to stand to me? :You're as good as dead! :Hahha! Unleashed the demonic credibility! :You're underestimating who I am! Category:Lyrical Theme Category:Control Sequence